Grey Angel
by Ms. Mio
Summary: What would you do if you were like me? Trap in between a goddess of light and a demon was black. They both want your love but their masters want your power. Who do you pick in the end? Hermione/Fleur, Hermione/OC, for now T


**Hello my foxy readers.**

**Hermione/Fleur that's all I have to say…okay that's a lie. It is a bit AU, it will follow the books with some twists.**

**Enjoy.**

~o~

"Hermione dear, come here!"

It was a sunny afternoon on August 26th. Eleven year old Hermione Granger sat on her bed reading her favorite book, Riddles, a poem book.

You see Hermione loved to read, it was one of her favorite things to do to pass time. She loved many types of genre even romance but her favorite was poetry. She found poems had a lot of meaning and were very beautiful sometimes. Some made her laugh, others made her cry, some even made her confused since she was too young to under the meaning. But Riddles was filled with her favorite type of poems, romantic. Even though she thought love was a bit useless and a waste of time she still enjoyed reading about it.

Hermione just found it so interesting how the authors pour so much passion into writing about someone who stole their heart. Wouldn't that hurt to have your heart ripped out of their chest? Hermione asked herself when she first red Riddles at the age of seven. Now she understand the meaning of the phase since she was older and wiser.

"Hermione?!" Hermione looked up confused when she heard her mother's voice. How long as she been calling her?

She quickly set her book down as she hopped off of her bed "coming!" she yelled back as she made her way out of her room.

She hurried on down the stairs and to the living room where she guessed her parents were. She stopped in the doorway seeing her parents and a unfamiliar guest.

The person that sat in the armchair was a woman dressed in dark, almost black, green robes. Her black hair was up in a tight bun and she wore rectangle glasses over emerald eyes. Hermione stared into those eyes and knew right away the woman was a lot older than she appeared. There was wisdom of great heights in those eyes that would have taken years to build up.

Her mother smiled softly at her only daughter and patted the space between her and her husband. Hermione quickly walked over and took the spot, her ever curious and warm brown eyes looked up at her mother confused. "Hermione this is umm…" Mrs. Granger looked at the other woman.

"Professor McGonagall," the woman said with a business like tone. Hermione's mother nod "right, she wishes to talk to us," she looked at McGonagall and nod again.

McGonagall seemed to sit up straighter as she started to talk "Mrs. and Mr. Granger what I'm about to talk about may come as a shock and you'll probably won't believe me but your daughter, Hermione, has been asked to come to the school, Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches."

Hermione's parents put on a look of sadness, not shock, stunned, confused, or get the fuck out of my house. Just pure sadness. Hermione was too busy actually looking shocked to see her parents reaction "I-I'm a w-witch?" McGonagall nods to the young girl but still very confused at the parents and she wonder if they already knew. Maybe, Hermione could have showed magic at a age where she couldn't remember.

"School starts on September 1st the headmaster wishes for me to take you to get your supplies that is if your parents believe me and are okay with you going?" The older woman looks at the couple. They simply nod with small smiles which made Hermione smile brightly. The young brunette turned around and hugged her parents. She never question why they were okay and so accepting with this.

It would be three more years until she found out why.

~o~ _August 30__th_

Hermione held onto McGonagall's hand as they walk down the street. Most who would look at them and thought they were mother and daughter. Sadly they were wrong like always. Muggles were such fools with their small minded brains. But yet again they didn't know anything about the Wizarding World and how much it helped them through hard times.

The bushy haired girl looks around with curious eyes and an open mind, to learn anything new. She looks up at the older witch that was leading her "Professor? Where are we going?"

McGonagall smiled at Hermione "Diagon Alley, its a wizard market for young students like you and old bats like me." Hermione giggles a little "don't say that about yourself Professor, you're still quiet young…well…in looks." The older witch chuckles "true but still."

They go through the Leaky Cauldron, which caused Hermione to grab tightly onto McGonagall seeing all the drunken, dirty looking witches and wizards. They go out the back to the small space, McGonagall smiles at her soon to be student "watch closely Hermione dear." Pulling out her wand, the older witch tapped against the brick wall in a pattern. The bushy haired girl gasped and stared in awe as the bricks moved slowly exposing Diagon Alley.

The cobblestone streets were alive with busy wizard families trying to get their young daughters and sons school supplies for the new year. The two witches step through the hole, Hermione looked around in amazement but was pulled out of it when McGonagall grab her hand. The young witch smile brightly "can we get my books first?" McGonagall chuckles as she nods her head "yes Hermione."

Hermione was truly in awe as she and her soon to be professor walked from shop to shop getting her things. She listen closely to everything the older witch said, telling her the things she'll need to know to surive in the wizarding world. McGonagall was glad Hermione was quick to learning how wizard money worked also.

"Hermione why don't get you go get your wand and I get the last thing on our list okay?" the young witch nods. McGonagall lead Hermione over to Ollivanders, wished the bushy haired girl luck then walked away. Hermione frowns nervously but she takes a deep breath and steps inside the dim shop.

The young witch frowns even more seeing no one standing behind the counter. She looks around before calling out "hello?" after a few seconds and getting no answer she calls out again "hell-." She was cut off when a old looking man appeared around the corner of one of the tall shelves. The man smiled when he saw Hermione jump a bit "sorry, I was in the back…you must be a first year here to get your first wand?" Hermione nods as she walked forward toward the counter "hmm…well I'm Mr. Ollivander." He looks at the bushy hair girl closely before smiling and mumbles to himself as he disappeared behind the shelf again. Hermione frowned, listening to Mr. Ollivander looking through the boxes "no…not that one either…not quiet…ah! Here we go."

He comes back with one of the many boxes, he places it down before opening it "apple, unicorn hair, 11 and half inches," he hands it to Hermione. She slowly took it "go ahead, give it a wave," she looks at him unsure but she sighs and waves her wrist. Nothing happens which made her frown, disappointed "hmm, no that doesn't really fit for a mind like yours." The young witch looked at him surprised but jumped seeing he was gone "what the," she whispered. She slowly placed the wand down and just then Mr. Ollivander was back with another box.

"Ebony, phoenix tail feather, 12 inches," he handed the new wand to Hermione. She took it and give it a wave but this time a box flew toward her. She yelped and duck just in time for it to hit a wall, she looks behind her then looked at the old man "sorry." Mr. Ollivander smiled at her "its alright dear but we're getting close at least." She placed the wand back into the box as the older wizard went down a row of shelves where she could actually see him.

Hermione watched him climb up a ladder, carefully looking around the boxes before finally picking one then came down. He walks back toward her "beech, unicorn hair, 11 inches," once more the wand was handed to the young witch and she gladly took it. Waving the wand this time the tip glowed then a light bulb burst, making Hermione jump out of her skin. Mr. Ollivander snapped his fingers "yes…I know the perfect one," he quickly walks off to the back once again. Hermione placed the wand back and waited for the wand maker to come back.

The door to the shop open and Hermione turned around to smile brightly seeing McGonagall "did you get your wand yet?" she asked. Hermione frown a little and shook her head "no but he said he has a perfect one for me." McGonagall looks at the last wand the young witch used and hummed "beech? I thought that would fit you quiet nicely." Hermione snorted a bit "apparently not."

Mr. Ollivander came back, smiling brightly holding a dusty dark red box. He slowly placed it down then open it "fir, dragon heart string, 13 inches," he carefully pulled out the wand. It was perfectly straight, a brown-red starting at the base but as it slowly moved up it turned into a cream tan color. The base had a vine like design craved into it but it stopped half way up the wand. Hermione took the wand, her eyes widen when she felt a spark of warmth shoot through out her right arm. She barely moved her wrist when a few blue and yellow birds flew from the tip of her wand. She giggled as the birds circle around McGonagall's head then burst into a cloud of gold and red sparkles.

"How much Mr. Ollivander?" the older witch asked about to pull out a few gallons. The old man held up a hand "no need, I'm just glad to see that wand finally found it's owner." Hermione beamed at the wand maker, she put the wand in her pocket then grab a hold of McGonagall's hand. The professor smiled "alright then, thank you," they leave the shop and the older witch quickly puts a hand over Hermione's eyes.

"Huh? Professor?" Hermione said confused, she heard McGonagall chuckle "keep your eyes close Hermione dear." The young witch obey and closed her eyes, she felt the hand move away after a few seconds. She heard the small raddled of a cage.

"Open your eyes dear," Hermione did that and gasped at what she saw. McGonagall held a cage with a beautiful midnight black Barn owl with bright yellow eyes. In the other arm, she held a curled up bright orange Himalayan looking cat with light white stripes. The older witch smiled "you'll need an owl to sent letters and the cat…I thought maybe you'll need a loyal friend whenever you felt lonely." The young witch carefully took the kitten, it was pretty big for a normal size baby cat, McGonagall must have heard Hermione's thoughts because she quickly explained. "He is half Kneazle you'll find they are very smart and only trust those who are good and brilliant as them," she said winking toward the bushy haired girl. Hermione blushes a little and smiles shyly at the older witch "thank you."

~o~ _September 1__st_

Hermione let out the breath she held as she pasted through the barrier. A few seconds later a hand softly touch her shoulder, she looks behind her and smiled at McGonagall "come on now dear we're quiet early." The young witch nod eagerly and followed her teacher onto the old black and red steam train.

Hermione didn't have to wait long while reading a book, soon other students of all years started to get onto the train. Some seem to notice the bushy haired girl wanted to be alone with her book while others had just ignored her. "P-pardon me," Hermione looked up when she heard the young male voice. A boy around the same age as her stood in the door way with a nervous look on his face. Hermione raised an brow at him "yes?" the boy looked down a little "I-I was wondering if you co-could help me find my toad." The young witch frowned a little, she was close to finishing Hogwarts: A History but the boy was clearly way too shy to ask someone else. So with a sigh Hermione put the book aside and got up "alright."

She regretted being so kind. Hermione had been searching for so long that the train was already half way to getting to the wizarding school. She let out a sigh deciding this was the last compartment she checked. She walked over to the already open door and looked inside.

Two boys sat there with a pile of candy. The boy closest to her had a head full of red hair and a rat on his lap. The other boy had messy black hair and round glasses.

"Pardon me but a boy name Neville lost his toad, has you seen it?" she frowned a little at how bossy she sound. Well she was pretty tired and just wanted to relax for the rest of the train ride. The boys shook their heads no and she sighed, she was about to turn away when the bushy haired girl noticed the red head's wand was out. "Oh you're going to perform a spell?" she asked with a small smile the red head looked a bit nervous "um yeah."

Hermione walk in and sat down from across the black haired boy "lets see it then." The red head looked even more nervous and he try out the spell which did nothing to his rat. The young witch sighed "looks like you got a fake spell, I learned a few from reading yesterday, watch." She pulled out her wand and pointed it right between the black haired boy's eyes, saying the spell the middle of his round glasses was good as new. He took off his glasses a bit surprised and that's when she notice it.

"Holy cricket you're Harry Potter," she said amazed, she read about him yesterday and couldn't believe she actually met him by chance. She sat up straighter "I'm Hermione Granger and," she looks at the red head with a frown "you are?"

"Ron Weasley," he said around a mouth full of candy. Hermione couldn't hold back the look of disgust from his lack of matters "pleasure." She got up deciding she had enough of this red head and quickly left but she stopped and turned around "you have a bit of dirt, right here, did you know that?" With that done she finally left to tell Neville the bad news and to return to her book.

~o~ **Hermione's POV**

I didn't think this would be how my first week would turn out. I was sorted into Gryffindor which had disappointed me greatly. I knew I was brave but surely my thirst for learning would have out shined that. Guess not. I have no friends so far, everyone stays away from me since I seem to be the bullying target of the Slytherins just because my parents are not a witch or wizard. At first I didn't let it get to me, I kept my head held high but, I lost it after they started to call me a mudblood. I didn't get what it meant at first until someone kindly explain it to me.

The only people that seem to like me are the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students. Ravenclaw sits with me in the library sometimes they understand my passion for learning. Hufflepuff just plains enjoy my company I guess. They say I'm a sweet girl and that Gryffindor are jerks for not staying by my side. I'm starting to wish I was apart of Hufflepuff, they understood the bullying.

Sadly that wasn't enough because here I am, it is getting close to dinner time and I'm sitting beside a suit of armor crying because of Draco. The damn pureblood git made it his personal mission to torture me every chance he got. I'm starting to regret coming to this school, I wish I never found out I was a witch.

"Hermione dear?" I look to see McGonagall staring at me with concerned eyes. She kneeled down and lightly touched my cheek "oh Hermione…come with me." I could only nod, I'm sure my voice would crack and choke if I try to speak.

My professor took me to her own private room. She gesture me to sit down in one the big armchairs by the roaring fireplace. As I did she quickly went over to her desk and open a drawer. I watched as she pulled out a black leather cover book and comes back over to me "I was saving this for tomorrow but…happy birthday Hermione."

What?! How did she know when my birthday was? I take the book and flipped it open, disappointed that the pages were blank. "Its so you can write," my head snaps up to look at the older witch and saw she was smiling. She lightly pats my head "don't give up just yet dear, you'll make friends soon." I wanted to cry but I have to stay strong in front of McGonagall so I simply nod my head before getting up and left.

~o~ **No one's POV**

"…she's a bloody nightmare Harry," Hermione frowned when she heard Ron talking badly about her. She ground her teeth together and roughly pasted him, making sure her shoulder ram painfully into his. Harry watched Hermione quickly walking away, he sighed and looked at his best friend with a disappointed frown "I think she heard you."

Hermione sniffed lightly as she walked as fast as she could to the girls' bathroom. So this is why everyone hated her, because she was nothing but a know it all. She sighed wiping away at the tears, she felt stupid crying over such a pathetic reason to hate someone. Yet again knowledge is what made Hermione who she is and she would ever trade it for anything else.

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she softly bump into another body "oh pardon me," said a soothing female voice. The bushy haired girl looked up a little and blushed seeing a very pretty girl smiling at her. The girl had long black, wavy hair and the most unique eyes Hermione have ever seen, they were a mix of dark blue, light green, and a few spots of purple. Then she noticed something that made her eyes widen in horror. The girl wore Slytherin robes.

"I-I'm s-so sorry," Hermione said quickly backing away but the girl quickly grab her arm. Hermione tensed up but saw the black haired girl was still smiling sweetly at her "don't worry its okay." Now she was just plain confuse, was the girl new? Did none of the Slytherin tell her about the young witch? She was even more stunned as the other witch held out her hand "I'm Juliet Red-Ink."

"Hermione…Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl said with dread. Juliet smiled brightly as Hermione took her hand "oh yes I know you, I'm a third year." Hermione froze in fear, she wanted to get away but the taller girl pulled her closer. Determinant burned in those cool colored eyes that were suddenly too close, the young witch's cheeks burned with heat seeing Juliet's face was only a few inches away.

"Don't waste your time crying over people like Weasley and weaklings that call themselves noble purebloods," the older girl whispered. She pulled Hermione a bit closer, resting her forehead against the muggle-born's "you're stronger than all of them, you have a sharp mind but an even sharper tongue, use it if they ever dare spit an insult at you." The brunette gulped, the fear was replaced with nervousness as Juliet lightly ran her hand up and down Hermione's back. The black haired girl smiled "use my knowledge wisely and I'll have your back," she said with a wink. Suddenly the Slytherin walked away not waiting for a reply from the young Gryffindor.

Hermione frowned but frowned even more in confusion feeling extra weight in her robe pocket. She reached in and felt her hand wrap around what felt like a book. She pulled it out and her guess was right. It was the strand book of spells for the second years. Her eyes widen and she turn toward the way Juliet walked off to. The older witch was at the end of the hall smirking at Hermione, she winked again before blowing her kiss and disappeared around the corner.

~o~

Midnight brought peace for many who slept in their warm beds, expect for one Gryffindor. Hermione at her desk under the window staring at the first blank page of the book McGonagall gave her. Emotions filled Hermione to the very edge as she grab a inked quill, her professor's words ringing in her head. She took a look down at Crookshanks, who was growing at a quick pace, sleeping and purring in her lap. "Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself and started to write.

_In the beginning she was nothing, a lost soul with no way. One stuck in between good and evil, one with no name. A shell of dry, broken bones. An angel of grey._


End file.
